An information era provides convenience for us to know the ever-changing world at any time at any position. In the fast-paced work and life, people tend to have a variety of relaxation ways, for example, reading various kinds of information, such as favorite comics and interested military news and the like, via a mobile phone.
When a user browses a content displayed on a mobile phone screen, a distance between eyes of the user and the mobile phone screen is not fixed due to different actual usage scenarios. If the eyes of the user is relatively far from the mobile phone and the size of the content displayed on the mobile phone is relatively small, the user will not clearly see the content displayed on the mobile phone. Many mobile phones at present can only receive an instruction input by the user via a touch screen or a key and cannot actively acquire to know a current usage condition (for example, information such as a posture of the user and the distance between the eyes of the user and the mobile phone) of the user. Therefore, when the user finds that he/she cannot clearly browse the content displayed on the mobile phone, the mobile phone cannot know such condition, so the user has to input an instruction via the touch screen or the key to adjust the displayed content.
Concerning the problem that the mobile phone at present cannot effectively know the current usage condition when the user is using the mobile phone, any effective solution has not been proposed yet.